


Exchange

by TheNights



Series: Prompts [9]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22979290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNights/pseuds/TheNights
Summary: He knows Hanzo is a smart man, too intelligent sometimes, so there’s no reason for Hanzo to always be lacking spare clothing--Old fic from Tumblr
Relationships: Hanzo Shimada/Reinhardt Wilhelm
Series: Prompts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651288
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Exchange

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Eyyy, for that prompt thing how about Reinzo with my all time favorite theme 'wearing each others clothes'? (more like hanzo wearing reinhards way too big shirt. the tiddy will never be contained)

It usually happened when they were out on unexpected extended missions together. Overwatch tends to keep them off the same rostered teams, but people are stretched and Hanzo is the only defensive sniper they have.

Reinhardt’s lost track of how many times he’s reminded Hanzo to pack extra when they leave on missions, especially ones that could potentially go longer than they expect. He knows Hanzo is a smart man, too intelligent sometimes, so there’s no reason for Hanzo to always be lacking spare clothing. Yet every time, Hanzo comes sliding up to his side, all brown eyes and loose hair, politely asking to borrow a shirt. Reinhardt nearly doesn’t remember handing any of them to Hanzo, but it happens. Later, he finds Hanzo contently seated somewhere in the hotel or safe house they are at, not seeming to notice the way Reinhardt’s shirt pools in his lap, or that the neckline sits far too low.

“You are too unprepared for a man that used to be practically nomadic” Reinhardt drily commented, once again finding Hanzo comfortably seated on their too-small motel bed in a shirt that isn’t his. Hanzo glanced up, a small smile curving his lips, and Reinhardt was dead certain Hanzo knew what he was talking about.

“Is something wrong, my lionheart?” asked Hanzo, blowing gently on his hot tea. Of course, he would remember his prefered tea blend, but not a spare shirt. The shirt is Reinhardt’s gold one, one that’s so old and faded it’s almost more of soft yellow than gold now. It’s a shirt Hanzo seems unusually fond of seeking out when looking for a spare shirt of Reinhardt’s to steal. It looks good on Hanzo.

“Nothing serious” Reinhardt finally replied, groaning as he sat heavily next to the bed, and leaned back onto it, “I am merely thinking that I should be asking for some sort of trade if you keep needing my clothes”. “A trade?” asked Hanzo, laughing quietly. “Mmmm” hummed Reinhardt, reaching back to tug on Hanzo’s borrowed shirt.

They spent the next few minutes silent, Reinhardt drifting off into a doze when he felt Hanzo move. He shifted on the bed until firm fingers ran through Reinhardt’s hair. Reinhardt tilted his head forward and sighed, then made a questioning noise as his hair was tugged upwards. “A trade” murmured Hanzo and draped something over Reinhardt’s shoulder. Reinhardt lifted his fingers to it and smiled, recognising the signature pale gold of Hanzo’s hair ribbon anywhere. He lifted it to his lips, comforted by the silky texture, and huffed out a silent laugh. “I suppose this will do” Reinhardt teased, grinning widely when Hanzo softly slapped his shoulder.


End file.
